


The Dream She Wishes (So This Is Love)

by SilverRose42



Series: All Our Wishes... [2]
Category: Cinderella (1950), Cinderella (Fairy Tale), Cinderella - All Media Types, Disney - All Media Types, Disney Princesses
Genre: F/M, Scars, after the happily ever after, and he really loves his wife, and it shows, and she deserves more love, both physical and mental, cindy is my girl, even with her mental scars, her happily ever after is amazing, mentions of abuse, she can be strong, she suffered, she's not really passive, the prince is awesome
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-15
Updated: 2016-09-15
Packaged: 2018-08-15 04:41:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 557
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8042959
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SilverRose42/pseuds/SilverRose42
Summary: Let’s talk about Cinderella. Cinderella, the girl who was never weak, but was always underestimated. Cinderella who smiled, and worked hard, and only wanted a night off.Let’s talk about a Cinderella who is silent when her stepmother speaks, a Cinderella who sings when there’s no one around to listen. Cinderella who learns to respond to a name that does not belong to her, that will never belong to her. Cinderella, who grows up in a home where she is detested, where she is a slave, and yet still has kindness for even the smallest of living things.





	The Dream She Wishes (So This Is Love)

Let’s talk about Cinderella. Cinderella, the girl who was never weak, but was always underestimated. Cinderella who smiled, and worked hard, and only wanted a night off.

Let’s talk about a Cinderella who is silent when her stepmother speaks, a Cinderella who sings when there’s no one around to listen. Cinderella who learns to respond to a name that does not belong to her, that will never belong to her. Cinderella, who grows up in a home where she is detested, where she is a slave, and yet still has kindness for even the smallest of living things.

Her stepsisters destroy her dress as her stepmother looks on with a smile. Cinderella breaks down finally, after years and years, in the garden, and her godmother appears. She goes to the ball. She has the carriage, the dress. She has the prince dancing with her and only her, and she’s actually happy for once.

(She doesn’t see her stepsisters staring in shock on the side lines. She doesn’t see her stepmother’s eyes narrow in thought.)

The clock strikes twelve, and Cinderella runs. She leaves a shoe though. She doesn’t mean to; it slips off and she can’t go back for it, so there it sits, glass sparkling in the moonlight.

Her dress turns back into rags, and her carriage into a pumpkin. But the slipper remains. She holds it tight, this memory of this perfect night.

The prince comes to her home, and her stepmother locks her up. Her kindness pays off, and her friends free her. The slipper breaks, but it’s alright. After all, she does have the other one.

She gets married, and, for the first time in forever, she is free. But her stepmother still left her mark.

She still cleans. Scrubs things until they sparkle, against the maids wishes. She helps out in the kitchens; the cook gives her a fond smile, and lets her work. She is quiet, soft spoken. She sings when she thinks no one is listening.

(People are listening though. She hover behind closed doors, and listen to the young princess’ sweet voice.)

She is soft spoken, but she herself is not soft. Her hands are calloused; her arms are muscular. She is not a delicate woman.

The prince finds her cleaning the ballroom floor. When he asks, she informs him that it has to be cleaned. He understands. He doesn’t question. He simply rolls up his sleeves, and picks up a sponge of his own. When they finish, she collapses in his arms, tears rolling down her face, as she tries to cope with the scars her family had left her with. After all, not all scars a physical.

Her husband helps her clean. Eventually the painful need dies down. Slowly, she begins to stop cleaning as much. She starts to relax.

(She doesn’t know it, because they never tell her, but her husband approached his father, who banished her stepfamily. Even then, she relaxes. She doesn’t need to know that they are gone to feel it.)

And then, there comes a day, when she sleeps through the tower clock. And as she wakes up late, to a handwritten note from her husband, a bouquet of roses, and promises that her wedding anniversary will be the best day of her life, she smiles. Her scars are beginning to heal.

**Author's Note:**

> I always figured that Cindy would have some issues. And no, she doesn't become Queen here. She doesn't need to. (Snow sort of did. Cindy though...) She needed to get better. She needed to start to heal. I hope that she does.
> 
> Next up is going to be Aurora. Who, admittedly, seeing as how she spent most of her movie passed out, is going to be hard to do, so give me some time. I'll figure her out.
> 
> Reviews will get magical costumes for the ball, courtesy of the magical old lady with the pumpkin. Flames will be used to light the fire where Cindy gets to curl up with her Prince!
> 
> ~ Rose


End file.
